Hopeless Romance
by Hegodart
Summary: Five days every week she admires the love of her life Athrun Zala. She lets her feelings for him consume her, replacing her growing boredom in class. Until one fateful day, she sees the reality of her love.


**I swear I'm on a roll, two one shots in the span of one week!**

**This one shot is different, it's an ASUCAGA (ofcourse) BUT its written in a 'mysterious' character's POV. I'll give points to whoever can figure out who it is.**

**Anyways, ENJOY :) **

* * *

I blame my growing boredom in class for my obsessive crush on Athrun Zala. Every day I wake up happy knowing that, although this class bores the shit out of me, I'll get to see his lovely face. He sits two rows diagonally from me, almost at the front of the class. Since I sit diagonally behind him, I get a pretty good view of his handsome face.

Chemistry- it's ironic how this is the only class that I have with the man I believe I have so much chemistry with. I only took this class knowing that it was one of his favorite subjects and he would surely take it too. To my luck, we ended up in the exact same class.

As the teacher continued rambling on about shit I couldn't care less about, I was basically drooling at the sight of Athrun being so focused on the front board.

As I sat there staring with no shame at the man I love, I realized that I've had a crush on Athrun for as long as I've been alive. I even started an Athrun fan club. However being president of the club is hard, having to always remind the overly obsessive girls that join, that he's mine and mine alone. When I started the club I made it very clear who he belonged to, reminding them daily that there's a strict look but no touch rule when it comes to him. I'm assuming I was intimidating enough because I only had to force a few of them to back off my man.

Although Athrun isn't officially mine yet, I know deep down inside my heart that he has a huge thing for me. We were meant for each other. For instance, yesterday when I 'accidentally' tripped in front of him, he caught m, smiled and told me to be careful.

"What a gentleman," I whispered dreamily to myself as I watched Kira whisper something to Athrun making him laugh.

_His smile_- Athrun Zala has a smile that I believe can make any girl's knees go weak, causing them to fall hopelessly in love with him. His smiles brighten even my darkest of days, reminding me that as long as he lives, I have no reason to be gloomy.

I decided I should look at the board for awhile, so I at least have a little idea as to what the teacher is talking about.

When I finally peeled my eyes off the Greek god known as Athrun Zala, I noticed the teacher writing a long, complicated equation on the board.

"The only equation that makes sense to me," I thought, "is me plus Athrun equals love."

I smiled at my hopelessness and my attempt at humoring myself.

After staring at the board for a few more minutes, I decided to give up trying to figure out what the teacher was talking about and continue doing what I came here to do…Stare at my man.

Then reality struck as my head instantly turned towards the door when it opened, revealing a student that walked in late. My eyes immediately narrowed at the blond haired, amber eyed girl that walked in.

"Cagalli Yula Attha," I whispered angrily. She's the only girl in the entire school that catches my man's attention just by showing up every day.

She quickly apologized to the teacher, handing him her late slip before taking her seat, which so happens to be next to Athrun.

I watched in pure rage as _my_ Athrun put his arm around her lovingly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek making her turn and smile at him. How I hate her smile.

"What the fuck!" I growled a little too loud.

Everyone curiously turned their heads in my direction.

"Is there a problem?" the teacher asked, also turning to face me.

"Uh, no sir," I stuttered, blushing from both embarrassment and previous anger.

"Then since you interrupted the class for no apparent reason," he said crossing his arms, "solve the equation I wrote up on the board."

I quickly glanced in Athrun's direction noticing his attention was _still _more on Cagalli then on me. I rolled my eyes as the teacher rudely cleared his throat waiting for me to answer.

I turned and uneasily stared at the equation he was referring to on the board. It was impossible, I concluded, noticing how it had more letters in it than numbers.

"How the hell does this relate to chemistry," I thought, slouching in my chair as everyone continued to stare expectantly at me.

I sighed. "I don't know the answer," I mumbled.

"I beg your pardon," he said fiercely.

"I don't know," I repeated, louder this time.

"Then don't interrupt my class just because you're choosing to fail this class," he replied before turning to Athrun, "Mr. Zala, please solve the equation."

In that time of embarrassment, I momentarily forgot why I was angry. I looked back towards the couple and felt a rage bubbling inside of me seeing them holding hands.

"The answer is two," Athrun answered after a short pause. He turned and gave me a teasing wink before turning back to the board.

I instantly blushed even more.

I stared at the happy couple doing subtle things to show their affection towards each other and sighed sadly.

It seems just like how I'm failing chemistry, I failed to win the heart of the man I love.

* * *

**Its funny because I actually wrote this during my summer school math course. I wasn't paying the slightest attention because the teacher managed to talk for two hours straight! She lost me in the first few minutes after she wrote an equation on the board that had more letters than numbers :) .**

**I'm kidding, I'm a good student, most of the time, but I actually did write this during the course.**

**Any ideas who's POV this is in? How about you let me know while you're writing a review ;)**

**P.S ,**

Even if you don't know, I really don't mind if you still write a review ( hint ) !


End file.
